Unveiled
by nojz-punk-chikana
Summary: AU B/V!! Bulma and Vegeta tell Trunks the story of how they got together. Remember, this is an AU, so it wont be what you'd expect it to be. *UPDATE* The real chapter 8! Please r/r and I hope you like it(and the story)!!! TZP
1. Introduction

I do NOT own DBZ or GT, wish I did though.  
  
There is violence, language, and all that other good stuff in later chapters.  
  
This is an A/U V/B. Bulma and Vegeta were once friends on the planet Vegeta- sei until one day she was sold to an off world alien. This is a story about how Bulma and Vegeta met, how Bulma was sold, and how they found each other again. Hope you enjoy. R/R too please. The story goes to Bulma and Vegeta's points of view off and on through out the story.  
  
  
  
A young, beautiful adult woman sat with her 8 year old son in the middle of a great field of flowers. The woman was about 32 years old but still looked as if she were 20. She was about 5'9 with beautiful, silky blue hair, and eyes the color of the ocean. Her skin was a light shade, making her whole being radiate beauty. She was a woman to kill for. Her name was Bulma Briefs. Trunks, her son, had some of her looks. He had upper ear length lavender hair and the same eyes as his mother. His face was set calmly like his mothers as well. They sat having their own little picnic in the quiet grove until Trunks broke the silence and asked his mother, "Mom, how did you and dad get together?" Bulma looked up and her eyes glazed over in thought for a moment. They cleared and she smiled down at her son. "That's a long story." "Oh come on mom! We have lots of time!" Trunks begged. Bulma sighed and nodded. "Alright, but you have to listen carefully and be quiet!" She said sternly. "Yes mom. Thank you." Trunks said and smirked. Bulma folded her hands in her lap and began her story.  
  
  
  
OK, first chapter. Hope you liked it. R/R please. 


	2. Arrival at Vegetasei Revised!

Last chapter was short. Sorry. Hope you liked it though. Here is chapter 2. This is the beginning of Bulma's story. It will be told in her POV just to let you know. Anyway, enough crap, lets get on with it.  
  
*Oh, and there is swearing and violence in this chapter. I think that's what makes stories good though. *  
  
One more thing, *** means that I'm going back to the present.  
  
When I was about 6 years old, a group of saiyans came to my home planet, Earth. They said that they were searching for great technology to improve their planet, and when they asked people where they could find the company with the greatest material, the people pointed to my fathers company, Capsule Corporation. My father was the owner to CC, which made capsules that could shrink any object to fit inside a tiny case. CC also invented many spaceships and other vehicles. We were the richest people on the planet, and I was the heiress to the company. I would own it next. But the saiyans changed everything.  
  
***Trunks couldn't help himself and cut in to his mother's story. "Mom, did you know dad at the time?" Bulma glared at her son for interrupting her but answered anyway. "No Trunks I didn't. Now, if you will let me continue." "Yes Mom, sorry." Trunks interrupted her again. Bulma shook her head and went on. "Anyway."***  
  
I woke up one morning to screaming and yelling. I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs to the living room where all of the chaos was. When I got there my eyes almost burst out of my head. There was my mom and dad surrounded by about 12 large men with huge muscles, and long brown tails that grew out of their spines. They prodded my parents and yelled at them. When I screamed they all turned around and looked at me. One of the saiyans stepped towards me. He was tall and had short spiked brown hair that of course, stood straight up. He had a sinister smile on his face as he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. I yelled and thrashed until he looked me square in the eye and roared at me to shut up. I did and listened as he spoke to my father. "So Briefs, this is your genius daughter. This is what we came for. Hah! Not very impressive. All right Briefs, we've got what we want so now we'll leave, but for a price. You openly refused us and caused us a lot of trouble, so I think you deserve to be punished," The man smirked and looked at another man and told him 3 words that have never left my memory to this day. "Kill his wife." The other man did as he was ordered and shot a ball of light out of his hand towards my mom. I blinked and when I looked at where she previously was, all I saw was a burnt spot. I opened my mouth to scream and yell again, but my dad beat me to it. "NNOO!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!!!! YOU DIRT BAGS!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU SAIYANS BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" My dad lunged at one of the saiyans and when he saw the nod that the man holding me gave him, he blasted my father just like the other man did to my mom.  
  
***Bulma stopped speaking and wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes. Trunks watched her silently. He wanted to say something, but knew that he shouldn't. Bulma took a deep breath and picked up where she left off.***  
  
  
  
I couldn't scream or cry. I was to stunned. The man holding me passed me to another man and then we started to leave. I didn't see where we were going because all I saw was my mother and father being killed. The next thing I knew I was thrown down on the ground. I cried out as I hit the hard floor. The man that brought me here sneered at me and left. I whimpered as I was left alone in the dark room. I didn't bother looking around. I just moved into one of the corners of the room, curled myself into a ball and cried. I eventually cried myself to sleep.  
  
I was suddenly woken up as I was thrown forward. I panicked and looked around the room. A door opened and the man that brought me here picked me back up and dragged me through a few halls until he came to a large metal door. The same man that grabbed me before took me from him and opened the door. Before he stepped out he gagged me and put chains on my wrists. He then looked me in the eye and growled dangerously low. "This is your new home brat. It is Vegeta-sei, home of the saiyans. You've heard of us before correct?" I nodded weakly. Yes I knew what the saiyans were. I had studied about all of the different alien species when I was 5. My father had taught me. Saiyans were supposed to be the strongest race in the universe. They lived on a large planet called Vegeta-sei that had two moons. A king ruled vegeta-sei only, and traditionally the king's name was Vegeta. I understood that saiyans were a vicious sort, and now that I knew that I would be living on their planet, I was scared shitless. The man got my attention again and continued speaking. "You will be looked over by the king, so you had better behave yourself. If you cause any commotion I will have you beaten until you can see your bones. Got it!" I nodded again. He grabbed me and dragged me out through the door. I closed my eyes as he pulled me along and only opened them when we stopped. When I opened them I saw the most handsome boy ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh. Who is this handsome boy? I'm sure everyone can figure that out. But what is to happen to Bulma when she meets the king?  
  
Anyway, I know this story is moving along slowly, but after I get in the details about what happens after the king, then things should start to speed up. The next chapter will be slow as well just so you know. After that I'm going to try to throw in the real stuff. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames welcome. 


	3. The Cute Boy, the King, and the Queen

I changed my mind about not updating Unveiled for a while. I got some nice reviews so I guess I'll put up another chapter. Someone said that I should put it as though Bulma is currently telling the story to Trunks. And, they hinted that there should be a lemon. Well, I'm NO GOOD at lemons. So, if there is anybody out there that can write great lemons please e-mail me. I'd really like some help with that, and if you allow me to use your lemon, I'll of course give you full credit for it. Thank you! And thank you those who reviewed. Here we go! (A/N- Wyallen is pronounced, Why-Len.)  
  
  
  
*** Trunks's face beamed when his mother said she saw the most handsome boy ever. "Who is it Mom!? Is it me, it's me isn't it!?" Bulma laughed and shook her head. "No Trunks it wasn't you. Kami! You're just as conceited as your father!" Trunks pulled a frown that would have made Vegeta proud. "It's ok, that's why I love you both so much." Bulma said softly. Trunks nodded. "Getting back to my story, and that handsome young boy." ***  
  
I gawked at the boy. He was CUTE!!!!! He had jet-black hair that stood straight up like a flame and the darkest eyes that I had ever seen. I saw his tail that was black unlike all of the other brown tail that I had seen. It was wrapped firmly around his waist. He wore white armor and a black cape, and a dark smirk graced his beautiful features. I recovered myself and looked at my soiled clothes and the dirt that was on my arms, legs, and cheeks. I blushed scarlet and kept my eyes on the ground. 'I'm such a mess! How embarrassing!' I thought with shame. My head shot up when I heard a loud, booming voice. "Wyallen!!! Did you come back here empty handed!!!!???" The man that had been handling me most of the time spoke, "No King Vegeta. This human girl is what we brought back with us." I heard the booming voice again and looked in its direction. To my surprise it came from a man that stood next to the cute boy. They looked exactly alike except that the man had a goatee and his hair was black/brown. "What good is this girl to us?" growled King Vegeta. Wyallen answered back. "She is the daughter to a man called Dr. Briefs. He was the owner of the great company Capsule Corporations. They manufactured tiny capsules that could fit anything of any size in them. It was very odd. They also made the greatest space ships around. His daughter was almost smarter than him in mechanics and science so I thought we might bring her along instead of her father. Plus she will be more cooperative since she is only a child. Her father was very defiant so we killed him and his wife." Wyallen finished speaking and let the King take his turn. "Well, you did right. You shall be rewarded." Then the King turned to me. "So, you are the one that is supposed to make our empire reign above everything. Hard to believe. What is your name brat?" I looked at the ground then thought, 'I'm not a brat! Who does he think he is?!'. I suddenly pulled a complete 360 in my mood and glared at him. "My name is Bulma Briefs and I am NOT a brat!" I hissed. I heard gasps and there was a long silent pause before the king started laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA HAA!!!! This girl has spunk! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Wyallen, take her to my wife. Let her deal with the child. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" The King walked off with his laughter ringing in my ears. I looked at where the young boy was and he was looking at me with slight surprise. Then his features hardened and he turned on his heal and walked off after the King. I stared after him then blinked when I realized that the saiyan guards were all looking at me. I glared at them and Wyallen grabbed my wrist and dragged me off.  
  
*** Trunks looked at his mom and smiled. His mom had an attitude and a mouth that would make Freeza himself blush. Bulma saw the smile and questioned her son, "What are you smiling about?" "Oh nothing. Please go on." Bulma squinted her eyes at her son and shook her head. ***  
  
Wyallen dragged me down a ramp and up to two large crystal doors. My eyes widened at the ornate beauty. There were faint pictures sketched into the crystal doors and when the light played on the pictures, they glowed and sparkled. It was absolutely beautiful. Wyallen stopped and two saiyan guards opened the doors for us and bowed to Wyallen. Wyallen nodded and dragged me off again. On our way I had gotten a look at the building we were headed for. It was HUGE!!!! VAST!!!! IMMENSE!!!!! COLLOSSAL!!!! I was stunned. I heard Wyallen tell me that it was the palace and that I would be living there. He growled angrily after that and stayed silent. Now I was in the palace and it seemed even bigger inside. We were going down a large hall and I looked around as we went. The walls were painted a soft gold and silver and the carpet was a dark gray. There were paintings on the wall of many men and woman who I guessed to be past royalty. The carpet had designs in it that were colored black. From the ceiling, which looked like it went up 100 feet, hung large chandeliers that threw the light from the bulbs onto the walls and made the walls glitter. It was positively stunning.  
  
I was so engrossed in the architecture that I didn't realize that we had stopped. I ran smack into a door and fell back on my ass.  
  
*** Trunk rolled on the grass laughing. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the lavender haired boy. "It wasn't that funny Trunks! Stop laughing!" Bulma growled. Trunks got control over himself and sat up. He smiled at his mother and his eyes glittered. Bulma growled again. ***  
  
Wyallen yanked me back up onto my feet and grumbled something about not having to knock now. I glared at him and he growled. He took a step back from the door and yanked me back with him. I looked at the door and gasped. This one was even more beautiful than the first. This one was black and made of marble and had pictures of symbols carved into it. To me it looked dark and foreboding, yet it also looked beautiful and, something else. The door opened and a beautiful women emerged. She had long flowing black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked about 5'11 and she was slender. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. Nothing special. But her being radiated calm and softness. Wyallen bowed deeply to her and I did the same. After a moment Wyallen stood and I did so as well. The beautiful lady smiled and stepped aside. "Lord Wyallen. Please come in. Bring the child." Wyallen bowed his head again and spoke softly, "Thank you Queen Joliana." Wyallen glared at me and hissed not to say anything. I looked away from him and he pulled me inside. We stopped in the door way and Wyallen blindfolded me with a black cloth. I heard the Queen sigh and ask, " Wyallen, is that really necessary?" "Yes your highness." I was then led to a seat and I sat down. I listened blindly to the Queen and Wyallen's conversation. "Mr. Wyallen, what brings you here?" "Your highness, King Vegeta told me to bring this girl to you. Her name is Bulma Briefs and she is the one that is supposed to show us new technology. I think the King would like you to clean her up. But I honestly have no idea. I will leave the child with you now my Queen. I have important issues to attend to." "Very well. Thank you Wyallen." Then I heard the door open and close. The Queens soft footsteps approached me and she took my hand and helped me up. I was led into another room. Queen Joliana took off my blindfold and smiled at me. I bowed my head and quickly took in where I was. The bathroom. 'Oh boy. The bathroom.' I thought sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to give you a bath and see if we cant make you look gorgeous. While we do this why don't you tell me about yourself, and then we can get something to eat. Does that sound alright?" The Queen smiled at me. I thought for a moment then grinned. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." I like the Queen. She was extremely nice, and what was surprising was that she was a saiyan. Maybe the females were different, maybe not. But all I knew was that I had put my parents deaths' behind me and moved on. It was hard, and I was lonely, but maybe I would find a friend in the queen.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Got any questions? Please review and tell me what's on your mind. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
** Wyallen and the Queen are my creations. I know that the Queen was never really mentioned in the show but hey, this is an A/U, and it's MY story. SO THERE! ** : P 


	4. Where will I go? What will I do?

Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really sick. Some kind of infection. I'm ok now except for having two pink eyes, so expect a few more chapters to come out in the next few days. When I go back to school on January 6 then I wont be updating that much, but I'll try. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please review. I'll TRY to get the next chapter out tomorrow. TRY!!!!!  
  
  
  
*** Means that I'm going back to the present '_' Thoughts  
  
  
  
*** Trunks thought hard for a moment then asked, "Why didn't you call Lord Wyallen Lord Wyallen?" Bulma pondered this for a moment then replied, "Well, I don't know. I guess it was because I didn't know at the time." Trunks nodded, satisfied with her answer. Bulma continued with her story. ***  
  
The Queen helped me with my bath and gave me brand new clothes. Throughout the whole time we talked about me. Joliana asked about where I was from, my family, what I liked to do, my favorite things and other stuff like that. I was slowly growing attached to her.  
  
We finished and I inspected myself in the mirror. I wore black spandex pants and a black spandex turtleneck. Over the turtleneck I had on a navy blue vest with a long V-neck in the front. (AN-Like the guys in mortal combat I guess. You know those 3 or 4 dudes. One of them shoots something out of his hand) I had dark blue boots on that were black tipped and dark blue gloves.  
  
My hair was piled up on my head in a tight bun and I had a few bangs hanging loosely on the sides of my face. I was one hot 6 year old!  
  
The Queen interrupted me in my staring and motioned me to come to her. I went and she blindfolded me again. I sighed quietly and she led me out of the room. We walked and walked and walked and when I thought that I could walk no more we stopped. I was sat down and my blindfold was removed. I blinked at the bright light that flooded into my eyes and squinted. After my eyes became adjusted I saw King Vegeta sitting in front of me on a large black and gold throne. He sat there with a dark scowl on his face and glared at me. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed in embarrassment and I turned my eyes to the ground. I almost jumped out of my skin as the Kings voice boomed out through the room.  
  
"So girl, what shall I do with you!" It wasn't a question. I held my silence and he went on. "I can put you into the slave quarters and you can clean and serve me, or I can put you into the royal private school and have you educated then assign you to the science wing. Hhmm, what shall I do?" He scratched his goatee thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes. My heart jumped into my throat and began beating a hole through it. I was shaking gently and my knuckles turned white. 'I don't want to be a slave. I want to work in the science wing!' I thought. A tear slipped down my cheek as pictures of my being a slave flashed through my mind. I looked up as King Vegeta cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, what do you think I should do? I think you would make a great slave. You could cook my meals, wash my clothes, and clean my home. Yes, you would make a great slave." Vegeta smirked evilly.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt anger and hate welling up within me. 'No. I'm better than a slave. I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm a genius. I will not be a slave!' My thoughts disappeared from my mind and reappeared in my mouth. I jumped up and screamed at the King, "NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE!!!!! I AM BULMA BRIEFS, I AM A SCIENTIST!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO BE A SLAVE!!!!!!!" I was shaking with rage. All I wanted to do was slap the obnoxious man in front of me for being so rude. Apparently the King felt the same way about me.  
  
"HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU FILTHY WRETCH!!!!!!!! I AM KING VEGETA AND YOU ARE A MERE CHILD!!!! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A TONE AND YOU WILL NEVER DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME!!!!!!!" King Vegeta's face was a mix of fury, hate, and something else that looked like admiration.  
  
I bit my lip and looked down. A deadly silence fell between us. I heard a door open and then close. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around to see Queen Joliana's soft eyes looking down on me. "Come on Bulma, my husband needs to be left alone for a little while. In the mean time I will take you to your new room."  
  
I nodded and followed the Queen out of the room. I heard a glass shatter on the door after we had left and I flinched inwardly. My eyes were glued to the ground and the Queen and I were silent as we walked.  
  
I looked up when I heard another set of footsteps behind us. The Queen turned to look behind us and then stopped. I turned as well and my eyes widened a bit as I saw the handsome boy walking up to us. Joliana smiled warmly. The boy stopped in front of us and nodded. Joliana turned to me and introduced me to the boy and vice versa.  
  
"Bulma, I would like to introduce you to my son, Prince Vegeta. Vegeta, I would like you to meet Bulma Briefs."  
  
I smiled and curtsied politely and Vegeta grunted in return. The smile from my face disappeared and I looked down. Queen Joliana looked at Vegeta with disapproval.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and growled out, "What is wrong with that irritation that I call father?"  
  
Joliana glared at her impudent son and growled back at him, "Nothing. Just stay away from him. Go train or something. Wait, go see if Wyallen will take you on the purging mission that Freeza is having him go on in a few days. You might like that."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Freeza," he spat the name out with venom, "we always do what Freeza wants us to. Were saiyans! Father is always saying that we are the strongest race in the universe, well, then why are we following Freeza!? Huh!? If were so strong why are we doing everything he tells us to? He gives us an order and we do it. It's disgusting! I can't believe Wyallen of all people is actually doing this!? Fools!!!!!" Vegeta panted from his moment of rage. Then his attitude did a complete 360 and he asked his mother, "Where is Wyallen? I want to go!"  
  
Joliana shook her head and waved her hand. "He's at the hangar and yes you have my permission to go. Do not go asking your father."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I wouldn't ask the old fool anyway. Even if I did he would say no just to piss me off and then I'd go anyway just to piss him off."  
  
Joliana's eyes widened and she glared severely down at Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta! Watch your language young man! Now be off with you!!! You're giving me gray hair!!!"  
  
Vegeta snorted again, spun on his heel and left. Joliana sighed and rubbed her temples lightly. "That boy will be the death of me. I love him so much yet he is so much damn trouble. He takes after his father to much."  
  
I looked up at Joliana and opened my mouth to ask her something but then shut it. The Queen looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Bulma?" I blinked once then asked timidly. "Um, how old is Vegeta?" Joliana though for a moment and then replied, "44 this year." My eyes widened to saucers and I almost screamed, "But he looks like he's my age!?" The Queen blinked then laughed. "Oh, you mean my son. He's 8. I thought you meant my husband." Joliana giggled and we continued walking.  
  
I smiled and thought, 'Vegeta is 8. I'm 6. When I am 16 he will be 18. Maybe we will grow close enough to be friends. I doubt it. With that attitude of his and my temper he will probably end up killing me. The Prince and I friends, HA!' I shook my head and focused on where the Queen was leading me.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be from Vegeta's point of view. It should be out tomorrow. Anyways, please review. I think I deserve it. When I got half way though the story my eyes started to sting and now I'm having a hard time seeing. Huh! This sucks.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed before! I Love all of you! If anyone has any comments or suggestions then please feel free to tell me AND ONE MORE THING, I still need someone to help me with the lemon later on. Will someone please e-mail me with the answer to my problem! Thank you. 


	5. Vegeta Takes Over

This chapter is from Vegeta's POV. I know, the summary seems like the story should only be based on Bulma but Vegeta needs no be included as well. Your probably thinking how can I put in his POV when Bulma is telling the story but hey, I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I made a few mistakes in the earlier chapters with my character placement. It's nothing serious but I regret putting it in. It's to late to fix it now. Anyway, if you caught the mistakes then why didn't you tell me? Hmph. Whatever, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. I enjoy reading what you peoples have to say. Enjoy!  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
***_*** Back to the present  
  
  
  
*** A man watched the mother and son from the shadows of the surrounding trees. He let a smirk grace his lips as he listened to the story. He stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the mother and son. Only the son saw him approaching and he gave the boy a look that told him to stay silent. The man walked up behind the mother and knelt down.  
  
When the mother was deep into her story he took in a deep breath and roared at the top of his lungs right into the mothers ears. "WOMAN!!!!! THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN!!!!!!!! FIX IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma fell forward and screamed. She regained her composure quickly and screamed, "Damn it Vegeta!!! What the hell is your problem!!!! You pompous bastard saiyan ape!!!!!!" Bulma growled and shoved Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma narrowed her eyes and sat back down in front of Trunks.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma as she took her former seat and poked her in the back. "Woman, what are you doing? Go fix the gravity room now! I'm missing out on valuable training!"  
  
Bulma clenched her fists in frustration and stood back up. "No. I'm telling Trunks a story, so you can wait!"  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath, "Stupid women and their stupid ways."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she retorted viciously, "Stupid women!? Excuse me but I think it should be stupid men! No, stupid saiyan men! All you do is stomp around giving orders and telling me to fix the gravity room! Stupid women. Hah! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish the story."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. He really wanted to train. 'I'm going to regret this later. I know it.' Vegeta thought solemnly and opened his eyes. He cleared his throat to get Bulma's attention. Bulma turned to him and glared. "What!?" she hissed. "Woman, go fix the gravity room and I will.continue your.story." Vegeta immediately regretted saying those 12 words.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. 'Wow, he must be really desperate. Hm, I guess it won't do any harm to let him continue. At least he will be spending time with Trunks.' "Alright Vegeta. But, you have to be nice and tell him the truth! If Trunks tells me one bad thing that you said then I will rip the gravity room apart." Bulma growled.  
  
Vegeta grunted and watched her leave. He turned to Trunks and looked down at the lavender haired boy. 'Little brat.' He thought but without the usual venom.  
  
He sat down and Trunks smiled. "You're going to tell me the story now?" Trunks beamed.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "One rule though, keep your mouth shut and if you tell anyone, ANYONE about what I'm going to tell you then you will suffer the consequences. And believe me, you wont like the Consequences."  
  
Trunks nodded and Vegeta took a deep breath. 'Kami, how do I get myself into these damn things.'  
  
Vegeta began his side of the story. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
I was 8 when Earth was purged. I was not aloud to go because Freeza would not allow me too. I didn't care though. I had other things to do. 1 week after Wyallen went to Earth he returned. I was training at the time he arrived and my father forced me to come and great them. I hated my father. I hated him for making the alliance with Freeza. I hated him for the way he treated me. I hated him.  
  
There were only two people that I respected. My mother Queen Joliana and Lord Wyallen Banakorick. I was almost happy that Wyallen was back. Almost. I didn't really care to go to the hangar to meet them but my father would have beaten me if I refused, so I went.  
  
When we got there my father asked if Wyallen had come back empty handed. He hadn't. I looked to Wyallen's left and saw a girl that looked like she was almost my age. I was stunned. She was beautiful. Aqua blue hair that looked like a waterfall and the bluest eyes. You could drown in her eyes.  
  
I was only 8 years old but yet and I shouldn't have been thinking that. I was too young. But I couldn't help it. She had dirt smudges on her skin and her clothes were disheveled, but that did nothing to phase her beauty. I watched her as she looked at me then looked down with a blush staining her cheeks. I shook my head and growled.  
  
'I am a prince. I refuse to be phased my a simple human girl.' With that thought and a shake of my head I ignored her.  
  
I was surprised though when she went off on my father for calling her a brat. I was also surprised that all my father did was laugh. I looked at her and growled. 'How dare she. Whenever I gave my father lip he always beat me, how can she give him lip and receive his laughter!?' I sneered as I turned and left.  
  
I ran ahead of my father. I needed to go to the training room. I didn't stop as my father called me. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Come back here boy! DAMN IT!!!! VEGETA YOU BRAT COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
I kept running and when I got to the training room I kicked everyone out and locked the door. 'I hate him! I hate him! He treats me like trash and everyone else gets some amount of respect out of him yet I get none!!!'  
  
My father pounded on the door to the training room. "VEGETA YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" I was going to get my ass kicked for that one. I smirked at the thought. I stopped my training as the door was blown open and my father rushed in and grabbed me by my throat.  
  
"You little bitch. How dare you ignore me! I would kill you if you weren't my son! Feh, why the hell do I bother with you!" He growled. I was thrown to the ground and he kicked me away from him.  
  
I rubbed my throat as I watched him leave. My vision blurred and I lay back on the cold floor. I closed my eyes and passed out.  
  
Something or someone was gently poking me in my side. I flinched as who or whatever it was hit the bruise that my bastard father left on me. I snapped my eyes open and found myself staring at Wyallen. He stood up from his crouching position and crossed his arms over his chest. I slowly got up and tried to regain what dignity I had left.  
  
I squinted at Wyallen and growled, "What do you want?" He smirked and replied, "Your father sent me here to make sure you weren't dead. Apparently he came back to yell at you some more and you were just lying there like you were dead. Heh heh. You got out of a second beating yet again I see."  
  
I snorted at Wyallen and stalked out of the room. I held my side and stood up straight as I saw my mother and the girl. I removed my hand from my side and walked after them. They stopped and I inspected the girl quickly. She was cleaned up and looked even better than she did before.  
  
When I got to them my mother introduced me to the girl and the girl to me. I just grunted when the girl who's name was Bulma curtsied to me. I asked my mother what the hell my father's problem was. She just told me to stay away from him and that I should go on the purging mission that Wyallen was going on for Freeza. I then went into a slight rage about Freeza. In the end I couldn't resist. I needed to kill people.  
  
I left for the hangar.  
  
Wyallen was there going over plans with a few other saiyan men. All super Elites except for Wyallen. His rank was just bellow mine. They bowed to me as I entered and I nodded. Turning to Wyallen I made my request.  
  
"Wyallen, I demand to go with you on your purging mission!" Ok, so maybe it wasn't a request.  
  
Wyallen eyes me and then sighed. "Well, I'll have to call Freeza and ask."  
  
I growled. Freeza. Dirty scumbag.  
  
Wyallen called Freeza and I listened to both sides of the conversation.  
  
Freeza: What!?  
  
Wyallen: Lord Freeza, Prince Vegeta is requesting to accompany me on my purging mission.  
  
Freeza: .Hm.fine. Let him go!  
  
Wyallen: Thank you my lord.  
  
I smirked. Wyallen looked at me and nodded. "Go pack your crap. We leave in 1 hour." He said then turned back to the men. I left, but I caught the looks from the super elites. I know what they were thinking. How did Wyallen do it? How did he order me around like that?  
  
Simple, he respects me so I respect him.  
  
I raced to my room and packed my bags. Just then my father walked in to my room. I groaned quietly. 'No, no, no, no. Not him.'  
  
"Where do you think you are going brat!? I'm not through with you!!" He roared.  
  
I snarled, "I AM GOING ON A PURGING MISSION WITH MOTHER'S AND LORD FREEZA'S PERMISSION!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN JUST KISS MY ASS!!!!!!" I stood rooted to the ground. 'Oh shit.' My body kicked into motion and I grabbed my bags and flew off to the hangar before my father had a chance to kill me.  
  
I landed in front of Wyallen and sniggered. He looked at me quizzically and smirked. "What is so funny?"  
  
I told Wyallen what I had said to my father and he gaped. "Holy shit! He's going to come down here and blow this place up! We've got to go!" Wyallen rushed me into the ship and his fears were confirmed. My father came pounding onto the hangar with a ki ball charged in his hand. Wyallen roared to the crew that was not in the ship, "LET'S GO!!!! EMERGENCY TAKE OFF!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!" Everyone got into the ship and I watched as Wyallen ran away from my father. He jumped into the ship and shut the door. As soon as it was shut we blasted off into space.  
  
Wyallen panted and rasped, "Vegeta, he would have killed you!"  
  
I growled and let my anger rise. "You are not my father! I refuse to listen to you!" I stomped off to my room on the space ship.  
  
When I was enclosed in the sanctuary of my temporary dark room I went on a rampage. I broke all of the glass that I could come into contact with and when I was done I collapsed on my bed. I faint whimper made me sit up straight. I looked around the room. I leaped off of my bed as I heard another whimper. My eyes landed on the bathroom door. I slowly walked up to it and put my hand on the handle.  
  
I heard someone moving around and another whimper reached my ears. I narrowed my eyes and threw the door open.  
  
  
  
OK! That was chapter 5! Who is in the bathroom? Can you make a guess? Anyway, I hope that this chapter wasn't too stupid. I was listening to Korn while I wrote it and it put me into a dark mood, and that dark mood makes a difference on how I write.  
  
WHATEVER, please review and tell me what you think. Love ya! xxoo 


	6. Emotions and Frustration

Hey, I'm back again. I'm in school now and I don't have that much time to update. Sorry. I just got into a lot of trouble yesterday so my time on the computer is limited now. I'm so stupid. I still have to update my other fic. I haven't done that in a long time. Anyway, enough jabbering and let's get on with the story. This chapter has Vegeta's POV only.  
  
***_*** Back to the present  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I threw open the door and my eyes widened. There on the floor of my bathroom was the girl. Bulma. She was sobbing and had her face buried in her arms. I recovered myself and lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I growled out at her. She sniffed and looked up at me.  
  
She opened her mouth and squeaked, "I, I, I'm hiding fro, from your, your father."  
  
I opened my mouth a bit from surprise. 'Why would she be hiding from him?' I asked myself. Shaking my head I grunted and hissed at her, "Whatever, get out of here!"  
  
Her eyes widened to saucers and she stared at me blankly. She opened her mouth to say something but apparently couldn't. She looked down at the ground and slowly stood up. I watched her as she shuffled out of my room and through the entrance. The door closed behind her and I almost sighed with relief.  
  
I stood in the doorway of the bathroom a moment longer looking at the spot she had been sitting in. I shook my head and went back to my bed. 'Stupid female. I should just kill her and get it over with. Yeah, that's just what I'll do.' With a smirk I got up and made my way after the human female.  
  
I picked up her scent and followed it to the control room. I heard a bit of commotion and then the door opened. I jumped into the shadows and watched as the girl walked out of the room with Wyallen. They walked off down another hall and I followed behind them. They stopped at Wyallen's door and went in. I jumped in before the door closed and hid in another shaft of shadows'. At first I thought that Wyallen was going to beat or rape the female but he sat down in a chair and made her sit on the floor across from him. He growled quietly and glanced at the shadows that I was hiding in. 'He knows I'm here!!' I growled in my mind. I narrowed my eyes at him and he turned away. Wyallen looked at the girl and opened his mouth to speak. I listened closely.  
  
"So girl, why are you here?" He asked in an unusually soft tone. The girl looked down and mumbled, "It's a kinda long story." Wyallen growled and hissed, "Tell me before my patience wears thin!" The girl jumped and moved back a bit.  
  
She took a deep breath and went into her story.  
  
*** Trunks shifted uncomfortably and looked at his father. Vegeta stopped speaking and glared at his son. "What is it boy?"  
  
Trunks gave his father a puzzled look and asked, "Why did you want to kill mom?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed. He stared at the ground. Trunks cleared his throat and played with his hands. Vegeta looked back at him and growled viciously, "That is none of your business boy! I told you to stay silent, you speak out one more time and I will stop this story! Now, shut up and pay attention!"  
  
Trunks looked at the ground and grew silent and still. Vegeta looked away from his lavender haired son and squinted his eyes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, but the boy is too nosy! He deserved it and it's not like I'd apologize to him anyway. Hmph.'  
  
Vegeta sighed quietly and continued his side of the story. ***  
  
I watched the girl open her mouth and begin. "Ok, after the king had yelled at me and the queen had taken me out of the room and after Vegeta had left to find you the king came after me again. The queen and I were in my new room and the king came in and made me sit down. He had glared at me and said that I needed some discipline to put me into my place. He said that I would be a slave for the next 5 years. I started to cry and I ran out of the room. I ran until I saw this space ship. I bypassed the code to get in and hid in Vegeta's bathroom. He kicked me out and then I came to you. Please don't kill me! I don't want to be a slave. I'm a scientist. I'm Bulma Briefs, I'm a genius, I wh." She broke off and started to cry hysterically.  
  
Wyallen curled his lip up and got up. He left the room and came back a moment later with a glass of water. He handed it to the girl and gave me a withering glare. I sneered at him and turned my head away. The girl downed the water and sniffed. She looked up at Wyallen and asked, "What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?"  
  
Wyallen thought for a moment and then glared at the girl. "There is no way for me to send you back. Were to far away from Vegeta-sei. There are no other rooms available. Uuhh, I guess you're going to have to stay here with me. Damn girl. You will stay in here and sleep on the floor right where you sit. Do you understand me!!??"  
  
The girl smiled faintly and said yes. Wyallen hmphed and turned towards the door. He stopped just before he was about to leave and motioned for me to come with him. I snorted and did so. I saw the surprise written on the girls face as she saw me and rolled my eyes. I followed Wyallen out and when the door was closed behind us I roared, "WYALLEN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?!? YOU'RE GOING TO LET HER STAY HERE!!!??? ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!!!!????????" I snarled and stomped off to my room. "Prince Vegeta! Come back!" I ignored Wyallen and entered my room. 'Great, just great. I came on this mission to get away from all of those idiots back there and I get stuck with one of them on this ship. Wonderful.' I thought with venom. I stripped off my armor and collapsed onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes. 'Stupid.' I thought and fell asleep.  
  
*** Vegeta stopped telling his story and looked at Trunks. Trunks sat obediently with his mouth shut tight. Vegeta almost felt bad for his son. Almost. In all honesty Vegeta didn't care much for yelling at his son. He always thought of himself as being just like his bastard father whenever he yelled at Trunks. But there was a difference. Vegeta's father beat him, but Vegeta did not beat Trunks. Never in his wildest dreams would he beat Trunks. Vegeta would never admit it, but Trunks was his pride. The boy was a pain in the ass and just as annoying as his mother, but he was his son.  
  
Vegeta wanted to say something so Trunks wouldn't feel like he was in the way again but nothing came to his mind. It was not in Vegeta's personality to say comforting things. It was not his nature.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and lifted Trunks's face. "Boy, you are seriously getting on my nerves."  
  
"I'm sorry dad." Trunks whispered.  
  
Vegeta got up abruptly and spat on the ground. 'Stupid weak emotions! I'm getting soft. Where's the woman!?'  
  
Trunks watched his father stomp off and he sighed. 'He can be a real jerk sometimes.'  
  
  
  
Bulma was on her way back to the field. She stepped out of the forest and ran into a rock wall. She fell back but the rock wall caught her. She blinked and looked into Vegeta's angry eyes. 'Uh oh.' She thought.  
  
Vegeta righted Bulma on her feet and glared at her. "Well, are you done?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am. I take it telling the story was to much for you." Bulma remarked nonchalantly.  
  
Vegeta let the snide remark go and narrowed one eye at her. "Hn. Whatever." He began to walk off but Bulma jumped in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta wait." He glared at her and hissed, "What woman?" Bulma looked him in the eye and replied, "Thank you. Thank you for spending time with your son."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked off again. This time Bulma let him go. She watched him for a while and then ran off to Trunks.  
  
She found him in the same position. "Hey hon! Did you enjoy your father's side of the story?" She asked Trunks. He smiled up at her and nodded. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, what did he tell you?"  
  
Trunks gave his mother a sideways look and answered her. "He just told me what happened in his point of view. No big deal" Trunks thought for a moment and quickly added in, "and he didn't say or do anything bad."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled. "Ok then. Would you like me to continue?" Trunks shook his head no. "No thank you. Can we do it tomorrow?" "Of course." Trunks smiled and hugged his mom tightly. He let go and ran off.  
  
Bulma sighed and got up. She looked around her and then made off back for home.  
  
Vegeta watched from a distance and turned and left as he saw Bulma make off for their home.  
  
Bulma felt that she was being watched and spun around to see nothing. She gave a puzzled look and continued home. ***  
  
  
  
Ok, that was it for chapter 6. Next chapter will continue the story of how Bulma and Vegeta got together. I hope you like how the story is going. I'll try to get another chapter out sometime this week. The next time I update it will be to my parody fic as well. I promise. I've been lagging back on that one. My bad. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Oh and one more thing. People were saying that I didn't have to put a lemon in because they are telling the story to Trunks. But, if any of you really want a lemon then I can always put one in when I go back to the present. Vegeta and Bulma could be all alone and then I can throw in a lemon scene. But I will only do it if you guys want me to. And if any of you do then I still need someone to write it. If anybody volunteers then I will also put you into my story. ANYWAY, enough of my talking. Again please review! See ya later! 


	7. Vegeta and Trunks leave? WHAT?

New Chapter, YAY!!! I'm tryin' peoples, I really am. I was going to update yesterday but I got sick and started throwing up. I just had to share that. Anyway, please review when you're done reading and PLEASE give me any suggestions that you may have to better my story. Thank you!  
  
***_*** Going back to the present  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
  
  
*** It was early the next morning and Bulma grimaced as she looked out her window. It was pouring down rain and softly hailing. Thunder boomed in the sky and lightning ripped through the clouds. She sighed and turned away.  
  
Slowly she made her way to the closet and threw on a black tank top and dark-blue jean shorts. She put her hair up in a bun and slipped on some black sandals. Checking herself in the mirror she smiled. 'Damn I look good in anything don't I!' She thought.  
  
Turning she left the room and walked out of her home. She nodded to those who passed by her and grinned when she saw the man she was looking for. She approached the man and smirked. With a hard shove the man fell forward and hit the floor.  
  
Lord Wyallen picked himself up and growled obscenities in his native tongue, swearing to kill whoever pushed him. He spun around with a ki ball charged up in his hand and was ready to launch it when he noticed who it was. He let the ki ball vanish and bowed down.  
  
"Queen Bulma." He said gently. (AN- Queen Bulma!? Huh!?)  
  
"Don't bow down to me Wyallen. It's too weird. Your 20 years older than me, it just doesn't feel right." Bulma bickered.  
  
Wyallen smirked; she was still the same after all of the years that he had known her. He stood up straight and grinned. "What can I help you with my Queen?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and then frowned, "Damn-it! I just forgot! Shit!".  
  
Wyallen hiked an eyebrow at the flustered Queen and asked, "Does it have something to do with your son and his tutoring?"  
  
Bulma beamed and clapped her hands together, "Yeah! That's it! Did he go today?"  
  
Wyallen's face fell and he sighed, "I'm afraid not. He ran away from me when I was dragging him down there. I don't know where he went. But, I have a guess that he is with Nappa training."  
  
"Nappa!?" Bulma was bewildered. 'Why would Trunks be with Nappa?' She wondered. Giving Wyallen a quizzical look she nodded and walked off.  
  
Wyallen watched her go and growled. He had partially lied to her. It was a direct order from the King and he could not refuse.  
  
Vegeta came out of the shadows with Trunks and patted Wyallen on the back. "Nice job Wyallen. Let's just hope that Bulma doesn't find out what were doing and also that she doesn't find out that you lied for me." Vegeta sniggered and walked off with Trunks trailing behind him.  
  
Wyallen looked at the lavender haired boy with his backpack and Vegeta holding a capsule case in his hand and shook his head. He pulled out the paper that had instructions on it and ran a hand through his hair. 'How the fuck am I going to get out of this one.' He thought with venom.  
  
~Bulma~  
  
Bulma had walked all over looking for Trunks and Nappa yet she couldn't find them. She was now outside on a cliff looking over the palace. (AN- Palace!?) She lived in that palace with Vegeta. She lived a wonderful life on Vegeta-sei and yet there was something missing. Not in her life but at the exact moment. A bright flash of light caught her eye and she looked towards the hangar of the palace. Her mouth dropped as she realized what it was.  
  
It was the royal spaceship. She wondered who had ordered a launch and then it dawned on her. "Oh no." She gasped. She ran back down the cliff and towards the palace. Finally she realized that she was too late. "VEGETA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! COME BACK DAMNIT!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the ship did not stop its take off.  
  
She watched as the ship blasted off into space. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Lord Wyallen Banakorick. That asshole lied to me. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Bulma took off on a dead run to find the liar.  
  
  
  
Wyallen watched from a tower on the palace wall. The King and Prince would not return for a week or two. It wasn't that long but to Wyallen it would be. Suddenly he heard a feminine scream, "WYALLEN!!!!!! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BALLS OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!!!!!!!"  
  
Wyallen flinched inwardly and shuddered. All he had to do was stay up here until the Queen calmed down. She was weak yes but she scared the living shit out of everyone except for Vegeta.  
  
A loud boom brought his attention back to the task at hand. He looked down at the front entrance and saw the main gates bang against the wall again and a few guards lying down and groaning. Wyallen's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She was really pissed off.  
  
He backed out of the tower and blasted off into the sky.  
  
Bulma watched the blue vapor streak in the sky fade as Wyallen went to another part of the planet. She screamed out in anger and stomped to her room.  
  
  
  
~Spaceship~  
  
Vegeta sat in the captain's chair on his ship and watched Trunks play with one of his many toys on the floor a couple feet away from him. The boy was too soft in his eyes. He was going to toughen him up by taking him on his first purging mission. Bulma would never go for it so he had Wyallen lie for him. It was a dirty trick yeah but the boy needed this.  
  
Trunks stood up and walked over to Vegeta. He leaned on the armrest and looked into his father's eyes. They were glazed over in thought. Hesitantly Trunks reached out and shook his father.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his deep thoughts and glared down at his son. "What?" He growled. Trunks frowned and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't ask this but he was going to do it anyway, "Dad, I never heard the rest of the story of how you and Mom got together. Would you please finish it for me?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair. "Are you insane!!!??? I will not tell you that stupid story!!!! I already told you enough! How your mother and I got together is none of your concern! If you really want to know then you can risk sending your mother a message but other than that you wont find out how it happened from me!"  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground and when Vegeta was done yelling at him he left to his room. When the door to his room was closed behind him he sat on his bed and wondered, "Why must he be like that to me? It was a simple question. He always does this!"  
  
Getting up Trunks made his way to his computer. He turned it on and brought up the communication link. He decided that he would write a letter to his mom instead of actually speaking to her in person. Speaking to her in person would just be too scary.  
  
Trunks began his letter.  
  
  
  
Bulma was laying in bed brooding over the departure of her husband and son. A beeping sound on her computer indicated that she had a message. She got up and sat at her desk. She opened the message and read it.  
  
Dear Mom, I'm sorry that I ran off with Dad. He said that he was taking me on a purging mission to toughen me up. I wanted to say goodbye but Dad said no. I was wondering if you could finish telling me the story of how you and Dad got together. Dad said that he wouldn't tell me the rest of it because it's none of my business and that if I really wanted to know that I had to contact you so that's what I'm doing. If you're done being mad at me please tell me the story. I'd rather you write it instead of tell me over the COM link. You understand. Please forgive me and write back.  
  
Love, Trunks  
  
  
  
Bulma felt her eyes water and she quickly wiped the oncoming tears away. 'Damn you Vegeta.' She thought. Saving the message she quickly put in a request for a COM link with Vegeta. She waited and it was answered.  
  
Vegeta's face appeared on the screen and he glared at her. "What is it?" He said gently. Bulma growled with anger and she hissed, "What the hell do you think you are doing!? I told you never to take Trunks on those damn purging missions! They're too gruesome! I hate you Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her and didn't say anything. Bulma went on. "And why wont you tell him the story huh? I think he has a right to know; it wouldn't kill you to tell him! Are you."  
  
Vegeta cut her off and in a low tone said, "Bulma, I don't feel comfortable telling him the story. You know I hate talking about my emotions. Why can't you tell him? You're the one who started this anyway. Why don't you finish it?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Because Trunks doesn't want to face me in person. He wants me to write about it and I don't really want to. It will take forever. Please just do it Vegeta." Vegeta was silent for a moment and then snarled, "Fine! I'll tell him a little bit more and then you will continue the story. Deal?"  
  
Bulma grinned, "Deal."  
  
Vegeta nodded and changed the subject, "So, where's Wyallen?"  
  
Bulma scowled. "That old bastard flew off. I know he lied to me, and I know that you ordered it! Hmph! Your such an ass!"  
  
Vegeta laughed quietly and smirked, "Oh well. He'll turn up later. He has too. I gave him orders to protect you. Now, I'm going to go and get my part of the story over with. I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
In his mind Vegeta wanted to say that he at least cared for her but his damn pride would not allow him to. In the softest tone that he could manage Vegeta answered her, "I know Bulma. I know."  
  
Bulma smiled and cut off the link. She stared at the screen for a moment and then thought, 'Vegeta only speaks to me softly when he wants to tell me something but he can't. I know he loves me but he wont tell me.' Sighing Bulma got up and resumed her position on the bed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran a hand through his flame like hair and growled. He got up and slowly made his way to his son's room. He heard Trunks mumbling about something and he heard something break. Vegeta opened the door and saw Trunks standing over one of his machines. Vegeta frowned and thought, 'He goes through all of the trouble to make those damn things and then he breaks them.'  
  
Trunks turned around when he heard his door slide open and looked at his father. Vegeta walked in all of the way and the door closed behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down while motioning Trunks to do the same.  
  
Trunks flopped down on his bed and looked up at Vegeta questioningly.  
  
Vegeta growled and sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you some more of the story, but only for a little while."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Thanks dad."  
  
Vegeta nodded and began again.***  
  
Ok, that was a little longer! Bulma and Vegeta are Queen and King, wow, and Vegeta-sei is still there! But how? Doesn't Freeza blow everything to smithereens? Guess you'll have to keep reading and find out! Next chapter will go back to the story of how B&V got together. I hope you liked the chapter and please review. I'll try to update sometime this week and if I don't then I'm really sorry. Anyway, that's all. And I'll say it again, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Tah Tah For Now! 


	8. Goodnight BUT NOT BEFORE THE FIGHT!

Oh my GOSH!! I haven't updated in forever. I'm so irresponsible. Please forgive me for taking so damn long. I've been grounded and I'm trying to bring up my grades still. I'm off track finally and so I'll have time to update. Expect a lot of updates this month. I'll try to make up for the lost time. Thank you to those who reviewed and I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chapter out. I wrote a few out on paper; I tried to keep my side of the deal. You guys kept yours and I screwed up.again. Anyway, enough crap, here's chapter 8!  
  
***_*** Back to the present  
  
'_' Thoughts  
Vegeta's POV  
I woke up in a bad mood as usual. I bathed, put on my training clothes and headed off to the training room. I totally forgot that the blue brat was on the ship. All I could think about was becoming stronger than my bastard father so that I could rip his head off.  
  
When I got to the training facility I immediately began to kick the ass's of the other soldiers in the room. After everyone was finished off I left to find Wyallen.  
  
I found him in the science wing with her. I almost lost my temper again but controlled myself. I walked up to Wyallen and shoved her aside. Wyallen blinked and looked at me with mild annoyance. The girl fell on the ground and cried out and before I could address Wyallen she jumped up and screamed, "You jerk! Why don't you watch what you're doing! The nerve!!!!"  
  
I growled and turned on her, "I'd watch it if I were you! Do you know who you're messing with!? I am Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta-sei!!!! You will respect me!!!!!!"  
  
The girl snorted and retorted, "You're only 2 years older than me! There's no way that I would respect another child! Yes that's right, you're just a child with an advanced brain, which you should be lucky to have!"  
  
I shook with rage. I was going to.I was going to.KILL HER!!!!!  
  
I lunged at her but Wyallen grabbed me. "Prince Vegeta, I believe that you were just joining me for lunch. Let's go to the mess hall hmm."  
  
I growled and stood rooted to the floor for a moment. Finally I spun on my heel and made off for the mess hall. Wyallen followed behind me closely. I heard the girl huff and stomp off. I smirked as I thought of hundreds of ways to kill her; the only problem was, which one would I go through with.  
  
*** Vegeta stopped as Trunks nudged him. "What!?" He yelled. Trunks hesitated but when he received the death glare from Vegeta he blurted his question out.  
  
"You really wanted to kill mom?"  
  
Vegeta groaned and shook his head in agitation. "Damn boy, just listen to the story before I stop here and leave."  
  
Trunks nodded and bowed his head in embarrassment. Vegeta continued. ***  
  
When Wyallen and I sat down in the mess hall with our late breakfast I, the prince received a lecture.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I know you don't like people to disrespect you but remember that she is not aware of our customs. She is after all from a different planet and is only 6 years old. You should try to ignore her."  
  
I glared at Wyallen and hissed, "She called me a child! A CHILD!!!!! I AM A PRINCE!!!!!"  
  
Everyone present in the mess hall turned and looked at me fearfully. I glared at them and they returned to themselves.  
  
Wyallen cleared his throat and continued, "Well, technically you are a child. You are only 8 years old and."  
  
I cut him off and in a deadly tone said, "8 years old or not, I still deserve respect, including you Banakorick. Don't ever lecture me again or you will pay the consequences even if I am only a child, I will still kill you." And with that I left the mess hall and stormed off to my room.  
  
When I got there I punched my fist into the wall. "Stupid Wyallen, who the hell does he think he is, lecturing me!!! And that girl, HOW DARE SHE MAKE A FOOL OF ME!!!!! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
After I was done throwing my tantrum I went in search of the girl.  
  
*** "THERE, I'm stopping there! Don't ever ask me to tell you the story again!" Vegeta growled and left the room. Trunks watched his temperamental father go and hollered after him, "THANKS DAD!!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" Vegeta roared back. Trunks smiled as his bedroom door slid shut. He hopped off of his bed and changed into his night shorts.  
  
'He's so hard to understand. I bet mom knows him really well. I should ask her why he's so testy and rude.maybe not. She might tell dad that I asked and he'll come after me. Yeah, better not ask.' Sighing Trunks turned out the lights and climbed into bed. Soon sleep came over him.  
Vegeta paced around the main deck in a foul mood. He grumbled about everything and when he finally started to calm down he sat down and called Bulma.  
  
A sleepy Bulma answered the phone, "What Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm done." Vegeta stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh, how far did you go?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"I stopped after you argued with me on the spaceship. Have you forgotten?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma laughed and shook her head no. "I remember that. You were told off by a girl."  
  
Vegeta roared out, "I WAS NOT!!!!!"  
  
Bulma chuckled knowingly and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, "Yes Vegeta," then turning serious again she said in a lower tone, "so, when do you plan on coming home from your sick, sadistic, twisted purging mission?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I like the definition you have for it. We should be back in approximately 2 weeks. Why Onna, do you miss me already?"  
  
Bulma huffed and sneered at him, "No actually. I'm rather pleased that you're not here. Kami knows what a pain in the ass you are."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her but did not say anything. Bulma shook her head and changed the subject.  
  
"I'll call Trunks tomorrow night and continue the story. I'll be calling sometime around 7:30. Is Trunks already asleep?"  
  
Vegeta grunted, "Yes."  
  
"Oh, ok. Tell him I said goodnight please."  
  
Vegeta hiked an eyebrow at her, "He's already asleep. I will do no such thing."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine Vegeta. In a pissy mood again I see. I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Vegeta, I love you."  
  
Vegeta did not answer and watched as she shook her head sadly and cut out the COM link.  
  
A growl emitted from Vegeta's throat. Slowly he got up and walked off towards his room, but he stopped in front of Trunks's door and quietly let himself in. He padded softly over to Trunks's sleeping form and watched him for a while. Kneeling down Vegeta leaned in close to Trunks so that he was hovered over his ear. Quietly and gently Vegeta murmured, "Goodnight," and after a moment he added, "from both of us."  
  
Then with one last glance at his sleeping son Vegeta left the room and retired to his own. Tomorrow they would come into view of Xzetria and Trunks's first real taste of death would assault his senses. (an-Trunks's senses.)  
OK that's it! Short but hopefully sweet. Please review and tell me if the chapter sucked or if it was good. I'd like to hear what ya think. The next chapter will be about what happens in the present and then the chapter after that will go back to the 'story'. Until Vegeta and Trunks get back to Vegeta-sei then Unveiled will switch from Trunks's purging mission to the 'story'. I'll try not to confuse you too much. I'm trying here. The next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully.yeah. Hmm. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! Peace out and goodnight!!!  
  
TZP 


	9. Notice2

Hey everyone. I got in a big fight with my dad and so I'm grounded again. A lot of shit is going on in my life and its just so unbearable to live. I'm not going to kill myself though! All of u who were wondering. Lol. I lost 3 of my chapters and so I've been re-writing them and that's why I didn't get them out as I promised. I'm going back to school next Monday so you'll here from me less often. I think I wont get another update out until the end of June when I finally go to high school. I got that 2 month break and then things with life should be pretty cleared up. ( Lets hope. I'll continue writing my chapters by hand and maybe one of my friends will be nice enough to re-type them for me and post them. If I don't then I'm really sorry you guys. If you want I'll put you on my non-official update list. I don't exactly know how to get a real one but If you want me to tell you when I have an update out then just e-mail me. When I do send out my update letters it will probably just look something like.  
  
Story Title()  
  
Date()  
  
Chapter()  
  
Link()  
Yeah. Lol. That's about it. Please forgive me and thank you to all those who reviewed for me. It really means a lot to me to hear what you guys think of my chapters. Thank you too Sour Cream for her loverly update! (for Unveiled) That was a cute quote from Vegeta! Where did you read that at? And I will throw in some humor, romance, maybe I'll even throw Goku into the story! LOL. Thank you for the offer on the lemon. I've gotten a few people who offered and I don't know what to do. I'll contact those peoples privately and talk to them about it. Again, thank you everyone who has stuck with my short story and put up with my lazy ass and waited for me to update. Lol. I appreciate it. Until next time peoples. I'll see you in June. Lmfsao. 


End file.
